Um Grito Ecoando no AARR!
by Aquarius Lunara
Summary: Cap 6 UP!Os cavaleiros de ouro estão intrigados com os gritos que vinham do Templo de Athena...Até porque...É o Seiya que está gritando...PG-13 por conter palavrões...
1. Cap1

**Um grito Ecoando no AARR**

**Por: Aquarius Lunara**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence...Mas...Se pertencesse...o Seiya não existiria...�'**

**Cap1: Do fofoqueiro ao macumbeiro**

**AH!**

Esse som ecoou por todo santuário, e Mu que sempre zelava pelo bem-estar de todos resolveu ver o que era...

Começou a subir as escadas que davam pra Casa de Touro...

Bem, na verdade, Mu é um puta dum fofoqueiro...

Chegando lá...Mu teve vontade de vomitar quando viu Aldebaran escutando aqueles merdas do BrOz usando um roupão das Tartarugas Ninjas...Credo!!!

-Fala, Mu! Ta precisando de alguma coisa? – disse "Deba"

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – disse Mu que não ouvia nada por causa do som alto.

-EU DISSE...ESPERA AÊ!!! – "Deba" se dirigiu ao som e o desligou – Eu disse...

-Não precisa repetir, eu entendi tudo.

-Mas...

-Eu me fiz de surdo pra você desligar o som tosco.

-...

-Vim aqui pra perguntar se você ouviu um ´AAAHHH!´ por aê.

-Eu não ouvi nada, tava escutando o cd de uma boyband do Brasil...Foi minha vovó que mandou!

-...

AH!

-E agora, você ouviu?

-É, ouvi, está vindo do Templo de Athena...Vamos lá ver o que é!

Lá foram os dois (Aldebaran usando o roupão tosco) pra Casa de Gêmeos, para verificar se Saga sabia de alguma coisa...

-AH!- gritaram os dois – O terrorista!

-Que escândalo é esse? - perguntou Saga que estava vestindo uma mascada do Bin Laden.

-Você nos assustou – declarou Deba

-Nada é mais assustador que ver você com esse roupão ridículo – sacaneou o cavaleiro de Áries.

-Ah, cala boca!

-Afinal, que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Saga assustadoramente...

-Queremos saber se você escutou um AH.

-Claro que escutei, vocês dois acabaram de fazer esse AH!

-Não o nosso AH, mas o outro! – disse Mu

-Que outro? – perguntou Saga

-Aquele que eu ouvi na minha casa e depois na casa do Deba...

-Então são três AHs?

-É, são!

-Hum...Interessante...

AH!

-Agora são quatro! – disse Saga triunfante.

-O que será que é? – perguntou Mu

-Sei lá, mas a gente podia ver se o Mascara da Morte sabe que AH é esse! – disse Saga

-É vamos! – disse Deba

Chegando em Câncer...

-Onde está o Mascara? – indagou Deba

-Estou aqui, podem entrar...

Os três entraram numa salinha que fica próximo ao quarto de Mascara da Morte...

-E ai, o que vocês querem?

-Você ouviu um AH?

-DÃH! Eu sempre ouço AHs!

-Mas num é esse tipo de AH, e sim o outro! – disse Saga fazendo cara de intelectual, mas por baixo da máscara.

-Que outro? – perguntou Mascara da Morte

-Foram quatro AHs!

-E...

-Bem, foi quando...Mas o que é isso na sua mão? – perguntou Deba

-Não é nada!

-Mentiroso! – disse Mú -Mostra logo!

-Eu num vou mostrar nada, seu fofoqueiro!

-É melhor mostrar! – disse Saga

-Tá bom, eu mostro!

Máscara estendeu a mão e nela podia-se ver um boneco do Shiryu cheio de agulhas atravessadas.

-Você ta fazendo vodu pro Shiryu? – perguntou Deba

-Não, pequeno imbecil, ele ta brincando de cavaleiros do zodíaco – zombou Saga que sentou numa cadeira que tinha na salinha e... – Mas o que é isso? Seu...filho duma égua!

-O que foi, Saga? – perguntou Mu

-Ele tem bonecos de todos nós!

-OBA! Eu quero brincar também! – empolgou Deba.

-...

AH!

-Agora são...É...Um, dois, três, quatro e o próximo é...Hum...CINCO! – disse Deba

-...

-Vamos tentar descobrir que AHs são esses! – disse Máscara da Morte

-Vamos, Athena pode estar em perigo! – disse Mu

-Que morra! – disse Saga friamente...

-O que? – indagaram os três.

-Não fui eu que disse isso não, foi o Ares!

-Cala boca, Ares!- disse Mascara da Morte – Senão eu faço vodu pra você também!

-Vamos logo ver que barulho é esse! – disse Mú muito irritado

-Mas você vai deixar barato o que esse canalha do Saga disse de Athena! - disse Deba

-Se manca, ilustre imbecil, o Saga já é maluco com essa história do Ares – disse Mú em "off" pra Deba – imagina o que ele num pode fazer com essa mascara de terrorista?!

-Concordo com o carneiro fofoqueiro! – disse Mascara da Morte

-Fala sério deu continuar aqui! – Aldebaran desesperado – Eu num fico do lado desse tan-tan nem mais um minuto...Vou pro Brasil assistir ao show da Kelly Key.

-...

Aldebaran foi para o Brasil utilizando a velocidade da luz, enquanto Mú, Mascara da Morte e Saga/Ares/Bin Laden tãn-tãn se dirigiam para a Casa de Leão...

CONTINUA...


	2. Cap2

Num adianta...jah disse que Saint Seiya num eh meu...�'

Cap2:Quase Lá

Por: Aquarius Lunara

N/A: Agradecimentos no final do cap!

Chegando lá...

-Aew- disse Aioria

-E aê, maluco, beleza?!

-Beleza, Mascara!

-Fala com esse cara não, Leo, ele ta cheio de vodu pra cima da gente!

-Que? Fala sério, Mascara!

-Mas eu...

-CALADO! – disse Saga

-Mas...

-Shii – repetiu Saga com os dedos nos lábios (da mascara)

-Mascara, se toca! – disse Mú que encarava a mascara do Saga

-Ah! Sim, claro!

Aioria que assistia a tudo encarou Saga...

-O que você ta aprontado agora, maluco?

-Eu?! Nada!

-Nada mesmo?

-Nada mesmo!

AH!!!

-MENTIROSO! – acusou Aioria

-Como assim?

-Ué, esse grito, foi você que causou!

-Eu! Mas eu num sai daqui!

-Bem, ehrr...mas...mas...

-Aioria, menos! – disse Mú

-HIHIHI!

-Cala boca, macumbeiro! – disse Aioria

-Não sei de vocês, mas vou ver que gritaria é essa! – disse Mú

-Eu vou também! – disse Saga

-Com uma condição!

-Qual?

-Tire a máscara!

-Mas...mas...

-TIRE!!

-Tudo bem!

Quando Saga tirou a mascara de terrorista, todos ficaram surpresos com o que viram!

-O que aconteceu com o seu olho? – perguntou Aioria embasbacado ao ver o olho roxo de Saga.

-ashinamebateu... – disse Saga timidamente

-O QUE? – disseram os três...

-A SHINA ME BATEU!PORRA!

Tempo...

HAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUA

-PAREM DE RIR!!

-Mas...arf...arf...arf...porque ela te bateu?

-Não falo!

-Fala,fala,fala....

-Num falo e pronto!

-Se você num falar eu conto pro Kanon que você levou porrada da Shina porque é biba e falhou na hora H! – disse Mascara

-Não! Eu conto...eu quebrei um ovo no cabelo dela e depois joguei pena de pato em cima sem que ela percebesse...Até aquela June estragar tudo contando pra ela... Daí o soco no olho...

Tempo...

E mais tempo...

E mais um pouquinho...

-Ah! Deixa pra lá! Eu vou pra Casa de Virgem! Alguém vai comigo? – falou Mú

-Eu vou! – disseram todos

Na Casa de Virgem, um tempo depois...

AH!

-Faz meia hora que estamos aqui e nada do Shaka aparecer...- disse Mú

Tempo...

-PORRA, CADE O SHAKA? – estressou Saga

-Pô, sei lá! – disse Aioria.

AH!

-Esses gritos tão me deixando maluco... – zangou Mú.

Shaka aparece, com cara de sono, usando pijama e com um crucifixo numa das mãos...

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Queremos saber se você sabe que gritaria é essa? – disse Mascara da Morte

-Como eu deveria saber, eu estava dormindo!

-Mas você num deveria meditar e rezar o tempo todo? – perguntou Mascara

-Eu rezo quando estou acordado, né, cabeça! Num dá pra rezar e dormir ao mesmo tempo...

-AH! Isso é verdade...

AH!

-Meu Deus, meu Zeus, meu Buda, que grito é esse?

-Pergunta pra nós não que nós num sabe! – disse Saga

-É, estamos ouvindo esses AHs um tempão! -disse Mú

-E estão vindo do Templo de Athena? – perguntou Shaka

-Sim...

-Hum...

-E...

-Sei...

-E? – perguntou Saga impaciente

-Ah! Foi mal, tava pensando!

-Sei...

-Não é nada de importante...Voltem para suas casas e deixem de ser fofoqueiros!

-Mas Athena pode estar em perigo!

-Ela não está!

-Mas...

-Ela está fazendo uma coisa que não nos diz respeito...

-Mas os gritos são dela? – perguntou Saga

-Não, são do Seiya! – respondeu Shaka

-Será que ela está torturando ele? – perguntou Mascara esperançoso.

-EU QUERO VER A SAORI TORTURANDO O SEIYA! – disse Saga.

-Nós também! – disseram todos com exceção de Shaka

-Vem conosco, Shaka?

-Não, prefiro ver os Teletubbies!

-...

-Você vê essa merda? – perguntou Mú enojado

-Claro, é um programa tosco, mas é puro...num tem violência nem coisas mundanas e fúteis...

-Você devia rezar pela gente, principalmente pelo Shiryu!

-Porque?

-O Mascara faz vodu de todos nós...pegamos ele em flagrante azarando o Shiryu...

-Que Deus, Zeus, e Buda salvem sua alma!

-Nem morto!

Shaka recua com pudor enquanto faz o sinal da cruz...

-Devia se envergonhar!

-Eu não...sô macumbero mermo, porra!

O virginiano abre os olhos e se aproxima de Mascara.

Com um movimento rápido, Shaka coloca as mãos na cabeça do canceriano...

-SAIA DESTE CORPO!! SAIA, EU ORDENO!!

-O que esse maluco ta fazendo com a cabeça do Mascara? – perguntou Saga à Mú

-Ele ta exorcizando o macumbeiro!

-E ele sabe fazer isso? – perguntou Aioria que se metia na conversa

-Claro que sabe, ele fez um teste pra entrar no elenco do Exorcista, mas num deu certo, foi ai que ele decidiu se tornar cavaleiro... – respondeu Mú

-Como você sabe dessas coisas? – perguntou Saga incrédulo

-Tenho minhas fontes!

-Você quer dizer seus ouvidos, né? – zombou Aioria

-O que mais você sabe, seu bode fofoqueiro nanico?

-O Frô gastou uma nota pra podar seu jardim...o Kamus recebeu uma encomenda enorme esses dias...

-PARE COM ISSO, SHAKA! TÁ ME DEIXANDO DOIDÃO! – reclamou Mascara

-Mas você tem que se livrar desse karma maligno...Você não pode fazer vodu de todos que cruzam seu caminho...

AH!

-ESSA PORRA DE GRITO TA ME TIRANDO DO SÉRIO!

-Saga, não xingue! – pediu Shaka...

-Ô Shaka, vai toma no... – respondeu Saga

-PAI NOSSO que estás no céu...- disse Shaka se fazendo de surdo...

-Vamos logo pra Libra! – sugeriu Aioria

-Vamos, você vem ou não Shaka? – disse Mú

-Não, vou refletir sobre tudo o que aconteceu aqui e vou confessar meus delitos...

-Amém! – zombou Saga e Mascara

Os quatro cavaleiros de ouro seguiam para Libra quando ouviram um AH! Muito forte...e perceberam que esse grito vinha da sétima casa...

CONTINUA...

(DARARA DARARI DARARA)

Sinceros agradecimentos à:

Gingerzinha, Cinthya Ogawara(Usagi) e à Isthar Canavon Gemini!

Muito obrigado mesmo...espero que tenham gostado desse cap!

Bjooooooo!


	3. Cap3

Como jah disse, os gordo seinto não me pertencem...Nani? �'

Cap 3: Os Pinguços

por: Aquarius Lunara

Agradecimentos à Jeh Mayumi e luhiei...mto obrigada mesmo...às duas...XD...e como prometido...lah vai a continuação...o/

Correram pra ver se estava tudo bem e ao chegar lá tiveram vontade de explodir alguma coisa...qualquer coisa...

Dohko (jovem) e Shion estavam muito bêbados...imitando os gritos que vinham do Templo de Athena...

-Mas, mestre, o que...?

-Muu! Vem cá, rapaix!

-Mestre, porque o senhor está bêbado?

-Dãh, vosche é um imbeeeschil! Nois taaa bebuuum puuurque nois bebeeee!!! – respondeu Dohko desequilibradamente...

-Nem adianta perguntar sobre os gritos, né? – arriscou Saga

-Qui grituu? Aquelie AH?

-É! Sabem dizer que diabos ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Mascara

-Aquii oouu laa? – perguntou o Shion manguacero.

-Aqui e lá! – respondeu Aioria

-Aquiii, nois taaaa apostandu pra vê quiem fica bebuum praaa cacetii e ficaa schem reschaca no diiiiaaaaaa scheguinti...

-E la?

-Laa? Éee u Scheiya quio tah gritanu...

-Porque? – perguntou Mú

-Schei lá...to pocu meee importanu...ouuvi o Scheiya griiitaar é muuuuuuuuxica prus meuuuusssss zovidus...

-Faaaalo iiii dische!!!!

-Gosto de ver o Seiya levar porrada! – declarou Máscara

-Quem num gosta? – perguntou Aioria

-A Saori e o viadinho do Shun! – respondeu Saga

-Schempre teem us erraduss! – declarou Shion

-U unicu cavaaaalerooo di bronxii qui eeeeehhhh fodããoo éée o Schiiryyuuu!

Mascara riu com a fala de Dohko…

-Tá rindo de que filho de chocadeira? – estressou Mú

-Filhu di schocaderaaaa? – gargalhou Dohko – HAUAHUAHAUH

-Ri não, velhote, ficamos sabendo que o Mascara faz vodu do Shiryu! – acusou Aioria

Dohko ficou sério na mesma hora e passou a encarar Mascara...

-Eeeuuuu vo ti maataarrr! DISSGRASCHADU!!!!!

Dohko pulou no pescoço de Mascara e começou a degola-lo...

-U qui aa bibida num faix, née! – comentou Shion a abria mais uma garrafa de cachaça e vira pra Mú – Vaai uma caixaxa aê? Escha pingaa ééee da boaa!

AH!

-Vamu brindarrrr pra qui a morti du Scheiya schegui maix rápidu!!!

Dohko que estava enchendo Mascara de porrada pára instantaneamente e pega a garrafa das mãos de Shion...

-Voschê tá malucu? Temonos qui torcer pra qui u Scheiya estejaa morrendu agora...cum tantu gritu...VAMUS BRINDARRR A IXPERANSSA...

-Porque? – Aioria perguntou

-Purque ela é a ulltimaaa qui morri, schendu aschim, o Scheiya vai morrer...di um jeitu ou di outro...

Todos os presentes batem palmas pra Dohko, que faz reverência e joga beijos...

AH!

-Acho que num vai adiantar se nós ficarmos aqui...Esses caras tão muito doidos... – disse Aioria

-Então, vamos pra Escorpião... – sugeriu Mú

-Vamos! – afirmou Saga

-O que faremos com o Mascara? Ele apagou... – disse Mu

(Mascara: xx)

-Deixa ô da macumba dormir... – disse Aioria

-SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA GENTE IR LOGO? – estressou Saga mais uma vez

-Vamos...

Um tempo depois, na Casa de Escorpião...

-Miro? – chamou Aioria – MIRO?

AH!

-Ô MIRO? Cada você? –Aioria novamente

-O desgraçado num tá aqui... – disse Saga

-Como? Isso é impossível! – estranhou Mú

-Num tah não...Olhem...

Saga mostra um bilhete deixado por Miro para Mú e Aioria:

Caro visitante,

Não atravesse minha Casa até eu voltar e não coma a minha comida...

Miro de Escorpião

-ISSO É IMPERDOAVÉL! COMO O MIRO PÔDE FAZER ISSO...ABANDONAR A CASA DE ESCORPIÃO E DEIXAR APENAS UM BILHETE... – estressou Mú

-Depois nós somos os estressados! – disse Saga a Aioria em "off".

-É!Vamos pra Sagitário então? Ver o meu bro...

-Merda! – sussurrou Saga – Vamos, Mú?

-Vamos...já estou me sentindo melhor...

-...

Chegando perto na Casa de Sagitário, Mú, Saga e Aioria ficaram surpresos com o movimento que estava por lá...Um porradão de gente fazendo fila pra entrar lá.

-O que diabos tá acontecendo? – perguntou Aioria...

-Sei lá, cara...

CONTINUA...


	4. Cap4

Esse treco de disclaimer eh um saco...

Facas Ginso

por Aquarius Lunara

N/A: Agradecimentos à Rafael (Mu)! Muito obrigada mesmo! Suas fics tb são mto legais!

Ai vamos nós! o/

Puderam ver, que alguns conhecidos estavam por lá...Marin, June, Seyka, Shunrey, Minu, Shina, Jabu, Nachi, Tatsume, Ichi, Kiki, Makoto, Yakoff, Eiri, Hilda, Fler, os cavaleiros de aço...dentre outros...

Até que os três cavaleiros de ouro puderam ver Miro e Shura no inicio da fila...

-Aqueles... – resmungou Mú – Aposto que o Shura também deixou um bilhete!

-Relaxa, Mú! Vamos ver o que o maluco do Aioros tá aprontando! – disse Saga

-Num chama meu bro de maluco não, cara! – protestou Aioria

-Vão começar? – estressou Mú

-Num vamos não! – disse Aioria

É, fica na tua! – avisou Saga – Vamos perguntar o que está acontecendo aqui!

Mú, Saga e Aioria foram para a fila em busca de respostas...

-Oi, Shunrey, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Mu cutucando o ombro da garota...

-O Aioros tá leiloando a armadura de Sagitário. – respondeu Shunrey tranqüilamente

-O QUE? – estressou Aioria

-Maluco, maluco, maluco... – provocou Saga

POFF

Aioria deu um porradão no Saga que rolou uns três lances de escada e bateu com a bunda no chão...

-Eu disse pra num chamar meu irmão de maluco!

É...então acha normal o que ele está fazendo? Francamente...

-Saga tá certo, Aioria, Aioros surtou...

-Humpf!

Saga começou levantar, mas não conseguiu...

-AI...AI...AI...

-O que foi, Saga? – perguntou Mú preocupado

-Ai...PORRA! EU TRAVEI!

-HAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAU! – gargalhou Aioria

-CALA BOCA, IMITAÇÃO DE THUNDERCAT!

Mú desceu os lances de escada pra ajudar Saga e ao faze-lo, o geminiano declarou:

-Definitivamente, eu to velho...to precisando de férias...TO ESTRESSADO, PORRA!

-Esquenta com isso não, Saga! – disse Mú morrendo de vontade de rir

É, vamos logo que eu quero arrancar a cabeça do Aioros pessoalmente...- falou Aioria...

AH!

E lá foram os três cavaleiros de ouro subindo as escadas morrendo de vontade de tirar essa história a limpo...

Quando os cavaleiros de ouro se aproximam de Miro e Shura...

-VOCÊ É UM IRRESPONSÁVEL! COMO PODE ISSO? ABANDONAR A CASA DE ESCORPIÃO! – estressou Mú que gritava no ouvido de Miro...literalmente...

-SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE GRITAR NO OUTRO OUVIDO...EU JÁ TO SURDO DESSE AQUI! – reclamou Miro...

-E VOCÊ? DEIXOU UM BILHETE TAMBÉM? – Mu gritando agora com Shura...

-Claro que não! Eu liguei o alarme...Se alguém tentar passar pela minha casa vai ser mutilado, esfaqueado e esfolado até falar a palavra mágica!

-...

-Que porra de palavra é essa? – perguntou Saga

-Num falo! Se não vocês vão passar na minha casa sem que o alarme soe e eu num vou poder ver se funciona...

-Seu... – raivou Aioria

-Vocês por acaso num ouviram um Ah vindo do Templo de Athena? – perguntou Mu

-Não! O Aioros ligou o som no último volume...Mas aquele Tatsumi falou pra ele desligar porque podia atrapalhar a Athena...

-Atrapalhar? – perguntou Aioria

AH!

É...ele disse que ela tava fazendo algo que precisava de muito concentração...

Mu, Saga e Aioria entreolharam-se curiosos...

-Será que é tortura? Ou outra coisa? – perguntou Saga mal-intencionado.

-Só indo lá pra ver! – respondeu Mu.

-Mas como nós vamos passar pela Casa de Capricórnio? – perguntou Aioria.

-Peraí... – disse Saga – To pensando...

Mu e Aioria colocam duas máscaras de oxigênio...

Saga fuzila os dois com o olhar...Até que...

-Venham comigo!

Os dois seguem o geminiano desconfiados...

Saga para na frente de Jabu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha...

-Ai...Credo! – assustou Jabu

-Jabu...meu amigo, Jabu... – começou Saga – Será que você pode vir aqui comigo?

-O que você quer comigo, seu maluco? – perguntou Jabu desesperado

É, Saga o que você quer com ele? – perguntou Aioria

Saga dá um pisão no pé de Aioria...

-TT

-Isso é muito simples, meu caro Jabu, queremos que nos ajude numa missão importantíssima...É uma missão que Athena pediu para fazermos juntos...Nós quatro!

AH!

Jabu se achando o fodão aceita ajuda-los...

-O que devo fazer? – pergunta cheio de si

-Você...deve...Ir lá na Casa do Shura pegar a coleção de Facas "Ginso" dele...

É, e vocês?

-Nós...ehrr... – Saga não sabia o que dizer

-Nós temos uma missão mais perigosa, da qual você não poderá participar... – salvou Mu

-Certo! –disse Jabu

-Nós vamos te dar cobertura! – disse Aioria que segurava o pé e tinha os olhos cheios d´água...

Jabu foi na frente...os três cavaleiros de ouro atrás cantando a música do Missão Impossível (u.u)...

Quando Jabu entrou em Capricórnio...Mu, Saga e Aioria ficaram escondidos atrás de um rochedo...perto da entrada da Casa...

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SOCORRO...ESTÃO ME MATANDO...O QUE EU FIZ? SOCORRO...PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! MÚÚÚÚÚ... SAGAAAAA...SOCORROOOOOOOOO! AIORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Cavaleiros):AHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHA...AHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHA...AHUAHUHA...HAUAHUAH..AUHA...AHAHAHAHA...AAHH!

Os três cavaleiros entraram na Casa de Capricórnio e atravessaram correndo...sem um corte sequer...

Quando estavam se dirigindo pra décima primeira casa, Aquário, os dourados tiveram que parar um instante para terminar de rir...Mu acabou caindo no chão de tanta gargalhada...

CONTINUA...


	5. Cap5

Um Grito Ecoando no AARR!

por Aquarius Lunara

N/A: Agradeço à Anjo Setsuna pela review e pelo apoio...espero que goste desse capítulo...XD

AH!

Passado o momento de besteirol, os caras começaram a subir as escadas que davam pra Aquário...

Chegando lá...

KAMUS? – gritou Saga

Mas o que você ta fazendo aí? – perguntou Aioria

Eu to botando o meu bebe pra dormir! – revelou Kamus...calmamente

Desde quando você é pai? – perguntou Saga

Tem umas três semanas...

Ele é seu e de quem mais? – indagou Mu

Não sei...

Venham ver, mas não façam muito barulho...

Os três dourados seguiam receosos a voz de Kamus...e quando chegaram lá...

Ele num é lindo?

Ehrr... um... PINGUIM?

Você é pai de um pingüim? – estranhou Saga

Qual o problema? Ele num tem ninguém! – sensibilizou Kamus

É isso que dá ficar andando muito com o Hyoga...Ficou fresquinho demais! – provocou Aioria...

POFF

Kamus deu um porradão em Aioria que ficou congelado por completo...

Mais alguém vai tirar sarro da minha cara? – perguntou Kamus p da vida...

Num olha pra mim não! – disse Saga

Humpf!

AH!

O pingüim começou a acordar...Kamus fica mais irritado do que nunca...

TÃO VENDO, ACORDARAM ELE! SEUS PUTOS!

Ele tem nome? – perguntou Mu que simpatizou com o bicho

Claro...Floquinho!

Tempo...

AH!

Você sabe que gritos são esses? – perguntou Aioria

Não, tava esperando o Floquinho dormir pra ir lá...fiquei preocupado com Athena...

Pois é! Nós estamos indo lá pra ver o que é!

Eu vou com vocês...só vou por o Floquinho pra tomar banho...

Como você faz isso? –perguntou Mu

As vezes ele sente saudades de casa...então comprei uma Brastemp pra ele...Num é como a Sibéria, mas quebra o galho...

Tempo...

E tempo...

E mais tempo...

E mais um pouquinho...

Vamos então? – sugeriu Saga

Vamos! – responderam os três dourados

AH!

Seguiram para a última casa...Peixes...

Quando chegaram l�, os quatro cavaleiros de ouro estranharam o fato de Afrodite não os receber com beijos e abraços...como sempre fazia...

Frô? – chamou Aioria

FRÔ? – chamou Kamus – PORRA CADÊ O VIADO?

Sei não... – respondeu Saga.

Saga, Aioria e Kamus num entenderam porque Mu estava tão pálido...será que era diarréia?

Mú, o que foi? – perguntou Kamus preocupado

Mu aponta pra frente...Kamus corre e se esconde atrás de uma pilastra...

Afrodite estava uma verdadeira boneca...vestindo um roupão rosa choque, pantufas de gatinho vermelhas, uma toalha branca na cabeça e...uma máscara de beleza verde na cara...

Meus queridinhos...vocês por aqui?

Ehrr...nós já tava saindo... – falou Aioria com vontade de vomitar...

Porque tão cedo? – perguntou Frô

Estamos querendo saber se Athena ta legal...tipo...com tanto grito... – disse Saga tremendo na base...

Entendo, eu estava indo lá também mas ai lembrei que hoje é dia de abrir o salão...minha cutis num pode esperar! – revelou Frô

Kamus que ainda estava escondido atrás da pilastra levou um puta dum susto quando Frô apareceu na sua frente...

VIZINHO QUERIDO...O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI ESCONDIDO? – desmunhecou Peixes

Eu...ehrr...estou apreciando a vista...eu num consigo ver aquele rochedo da minha casa... – disfarçou Kamus

Ah...que gracinha...Kamus pode vir aqui ver o rochedo quando quiser... – disse Frô apertando a bunda do aquariano e completou em "off" apenas para Kamus ouvir- Gostosão...

Ei...sai pra lá seu...eu sou espada...to comprometido...vo me casar com a Lunara! – protestou Kamus mostrando a aliança de noivado no dedo.

VOCÊ É UM INSENSÍVEL! TT

Vai pra merda, viadão...num enche o saco... – Kamus ficou fulo...dirigiu a palavra pros outros dourados – Vocês vão ficar ai? Vamos logo antes que eu exploda essa porra de casa...

Mu, Saga e Aioria perceberam que Kamus falava sério...resolveram ir logo...mas...

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Agora fudeu a porra toda...Vamos logo... – disse Mu

ESPEREM!

Os cinco cavaleiros de ouro olharam pra trás e puderam ver Aldebaram, Mascara da Morte, Shaka, Dohko e Shion (ainda dominados pelo poder o álcool e se segurando entre si), Miro, Aioros, e Shura vindo em sua direção...

Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Aioria

Viemos saber que gritaria é essa... – respondeu Aioros...

E você fez aquela loucura? – perguntou Mu

Não...

Que loucura? – perguntou Kamus

O maluco tava leiloando a armadura de Sagitário! – falou Saga

Porque? – perguntou Shaka – Isso é um absurdo!

Ehrr...pra pagar o Kamus...

Todos encaram Kamus desconfiados...

Num é nada disso que vocês estão pensando, porra...eu paguei o conserto da armadura de Sagitário pro Aioros...ele tava sem um puto e pediu pra mim...

E como você tinha dinheiro pra pagar o conserto? – perguntou Mu...

Eu..ehrrr...ando fazendo uns bicos por aí!

Que bicos, bofinho? – pergunta Frô passando a mão no ombro de Kamus...

QUER MORRER? – estressou Kamus – TIRA A PORRA DA MÃO!

Seu grosso! – reclamou Frô tirando a mão ofendido...

Que você anda fazendo? – pergunta Mascara da Morte

Ehrrr...Eu costumo fazer consertos...

RESPONDE LOGO PORRA! – estressou Aldebaram

Eu conserto geladeiras...

**capote coletivo**

Eschi caraa ée malucu...

Tamém aschu!

CONTINUA...

Aquarius Lunara eh uma personagem de RPG de Cavaleiros via MSN...ela eh filha (adotiva) do Hades, casada com o Kamus (eles jah se casaram), e possuem uma filhinha...Lara...outra personagem do RPG é a Gemini Leona (escritora da fic A Verdadeira História de Mú de Aries)...ela é filha do Saga e da Isthar (personagem criada pela Isthar Canavon Gemini) e esposa do Aioria...possuem 4 filhos...

meu msn: quiser me adicionar fique a vontade...XD


	6. Cap6

Um Grito Ecoando no AARR

por Aquarius Lunara

Cap 6: O Cagão

E se eu disser que Os Cavaleiros do Zodiaco me pertencem...o que aconteceria? O.o'...errrr...melhor num saber a resposta...x.x'

Obs: como o tah comendo o travessão das falas...vo fazer como geral faz...vo por essas porras entra aspas...'...Ah...agradecimentos no final do Cap...

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

"Vamos logo! "– disse Miro

"Vamos" – responderam todos...

Os treze cavaleiros de ouro seguiam rapidamente para a Sala do Grande Mestre...

Chegando l� puderam ver Kanon dormindo no chão...

Saga começa a chutar o infeliz...

"Acorda, dorminhoco!"- disse Saga divertido

"Mamãe, eu num quero ir pra escola hoje..." – respondeu sonolento e chupando o dedo...

"VOCÊ NUM TEM MÃE...INFELIZ!" - falou Saga dando um puta susto no irmão

"Eu comi biscoito Trakinas pra cacete...to com diarréia!" – revelou Kanon ainda sonolento e soltando um peidão que mais parecia motor de avião...

Os cavaleiros lamentaram o mau cheiro colocando a mão no nariz...Afrodite desmaiou...

Kanon acorda e começa a andar pela Sala...

"Qué voschê táa faizeno?"- perguntou Shion que abria mais uma garrafa de cachaça...

"To indo no banheiro...quero cagar..."

"Credo...melhor a gente sair de perto..." – sugeriu Aldebaram...

No banheiro, Kanon começa a falar...

"Quando sento na privada

Sinto uma tristeza profunda...

A merda cai na água

E a água bate na bunda..."

"Isso é verdade...água gelada na bunda é foda!" – disse Aioros e vira pra Kamus – "Como é que você consegue cagar naquele frio? A bosta sai congelada?"

"Isso num é da sua conta, seu caloteiro..."

"E o mijo...sai gelado também?" – continuou

"Tá surdo, porra? Já falei que num é da sua conta..."

O som da descarga domina o ar, Kanon sai do banheiro...

Os presentes fazem cara de nojo quando percebem que Kanon não lavou as mãos...

"Nojento..." – acusou Shaka – "Quando foi a última vez que você tomou banho?"

"Sei lá...Passei tanto tempo debaixo d'água que num preciso de banho..." – respondeu o cagão...

"E eu sujei meu pé quando tava te chutando..."

"Poxa...só porque eu sou um pouco porco?" – reclamou Kanon cagalhudo...

"UM POUCO! PORRA, VAI TOMAR UM BANHO DEPOIS VEM FALAR COMIGO!" – estressou Saga

"TT...Ninguém gosta de mim..." – disse Kanon cheirando o sovaco..."AAARRREEEEE EU TO FEDENDO..."

"Se você quiser, amoreco, eu te empresto meu kit de beleza..." – ofereceu o oferecido Frô

"SAI PRA LÁ, SEU..." – Kanon começa a pensar em vários xingamentos imagináveis pra Frô, mas para no mesmo instante – "Que kit?"

"Tipo, gracinha...Vem com shampoo, condicionador, creme rinse, mascara de beleza, perfume e ..."

"E?" – perguntaram todos os presentes...

"EU!" – desmunhecou Frô – "Claro que eu num podia faltar..."

"Prefiro continuar na imundice...eu num deixo você tocar em mim nem que a vaca tussa..."

"QUE TEM A MINHA MÃE AI NESSA PUTARIA?" – estressou Aldebaran

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Se nós continuarmos com essa bosta, num vai dar pra ver a Saori torturando o Seiya!" – reclamou Mu

"Bosta?" – refletiu Kanon – "Já volto!"

E lá vai Kanon cagar mais uma vez...

Os cavaleiros puderam ouvir um peido tão alto e ao mesmo tempo tão fedido que saíram correndo desesperados em busca de ar...

Quando chegaram láááá fora, os douradinhos respiraram um ar puro e fresco...Mas lá vinha Kanon pra fora também...

"PORRA...NUM SABE QUANDO PARAR NÃO, SEU PORCALHÃO!" – reclamou Aioria

Kanon começa a se estressar...

"EU NUM TENHO CULPA SE AQUELA PORCARIA DE TRAKINAS TINHA PASSADO DA VALIDADE!"

ÒÓ coletivo

"Qualll uuproblemaaaaaa? Eu tomu caixaxa de dugentus anus atraix e num ficu peidano nem arrotano quenén um porrrrrrrrrcuuuuuuuuu..." – disse Dohko

"Você num conta, velhote...você é velho, mas tem toda essa pose de Bruce Lee, o fodão...aposto que você peidaria se comesse chocolate estragado..." – defendeu Saga

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA GENTE IR?" – estressou Mascara

"EU DOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" – desmunhecou Frô!

"NUM É ESSE TIPO DE DAR SEU VIADO, MAS OUTRO!" – estressou Kamus

"Que outro?" – perguntou Afrodite (gota)

"Mas é muito burro mesmo!" –lamentou Miro

Kanon solta outro peidão...Os caras decidem ir logo pro Templo de Athena...Dohko e Shion começam a chorar...

"Afrôôôôôdiiiiitiiiii, puuurqueee voschê ée viadu!"– perguntou Shion

**gota coletiva**

"Ehrr...Sei lá...Eu acho..."

"PORRA...TINHA QUE PERGUNTAR?" – estressou Kamus mais uma vez...

"Mas tu ta estressado, hein?" – reclamou Mu

"Ah...num torra a paciência! E vamos logo ver que porras de gritos são esses que eu ainda tenho que sair com a Lunara hoje..." (-y)

"A parada é séria então?" – pergunta Shura

"Mais é um imbecil...Nós vamos nos casar..." ('...na verdade nois jah casô)

"Olha como fala comigo, seu criador de pingüim fajuto!"

"QUE?"

"Ta surdo? Porra!"

"Não...Só queria ter certeza de que você iria falar isso aí..."...

CONTINUA...

N/A: tah certo que essa porra de cap acabou meio sem noção...mas...foda-se a noção...O.o'...CARRAM...agora os agradecvimentos:

luhiei: mto obrigada pelo apoio...os motivos dos gritos serão revelados em breve...jah que essa fic está acabando...ç.ç...

Anjo Setsuna: fico feliz em saber que minha fic faz geral rir...espero que esse cap tenha sido tão engraçado quanto os anteriores...valew pelo apoio...XD

Luthy Lothlorien: pow mulé...to morrendo de saudades de vc...moh era que nois num se fala...XD...valew pelo apoio...o/...

Gemini Leona: aaaahhhh...essa ai...pff...tu ehminha amigona...quase-irmã...foi a primeira que leu essa porra de fic...sempre me apoiou nas minhas fics...dando ateh sugestões de alta qualidade...cinco estrelas mesmo...XD...valeu mulé...o.O'...ç.ç...to com saudade das suas fics...O.O'...vai atualizar fia...antes que eu te meta porrada na facul...x.x'...carma zuera...XD


End file.
